1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel and more specifically, to a spool for fishing reel that allows the user to take up or let off the fishing line smoothly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional spool for fishing reel. According to this design, the spool 1 comprises an axle 2, two sidewalls 3 radially extending from the two distal ends of the axle 2, and a pin 4 protruded from a middle part of the axle 2 for the fastening of one end of the fishing line. After one end of the fishing line has been fastened to the pin 4, the spool 1 can be rotated to wind the fishing line on the axle 2.
However, the pin 4 has a height (h) about 3.0˜3.5 mm. When rotating the spool 1 to let off the fishing line, the pin 4 may hinder the movement of the fishing line, causing the finishing line to be tangled. Lowering the height of the pin 4 may eliminate this problem. However, it is difficult to tie a fishing line to a short peg.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional spool 5 for fishing reel. The spool 5 is provided with an axle 6 and two sidewalls (not shown). The axle 6 has two recesses 7 and a middle wall 8 defined between the two recesses 7. The middle wall 8 is provided with a hole 9 through which the fishing line passes such that the fishing line can be fastened to the spool 5. The structure is formed after a lot of manufacturing processes, thus the cost is high.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a spool for fishing reel that eliminates the aforesaid problem.